


Chanson Egocentrique II

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore odia incontrare gente che lo conosce già, ma che lui non conosce ancora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanson Egocentrique II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Chanson Egocentrique II**

 

  
  


**Parigi, un grazioso café sugli Champs Elysée, data non pervenuta**

 

C'è una cosa irritante che succede al Dottore quasi ogni giorno: gente qualsiasi che non è affatto qualsiasi lo accosta accusandolo di cose che non ha (ancora) fatto, ricordandogli faccende imbarazzanti di cui non si è (ancora) reso colpevole, schiaffeggiandolo per aver flirtato in maniera non del tutto innocente, reclamando diritti su promesse che non ha (ancora) pronunciato.

Ecco, succede quasi tutti i giorni, ed è normale quando sei un viaggiatore del tempo di oltre mille e cento anni, ma è irritante lo stesso e non c'è tazza di tè che possa salvare la giornata, quando succede.

È seduto a suo agio in un caffè nel mezzo di Parigi, con davanti un infuso di acacia e un piattino di deliziose _madeleine_. Per un po' ha guardato con curiosità la folla, alzando la mano in cenno di saluto a questo o quel suo vecchio amico. Crede che fosse Marcel Proust quello che gli ha scroccato un pezzetto di merenda e se n'è poi andato con l'aria di chi ha appena avuto un'epifania.

Nonostante questo inconveniente, presto superato dall'ordine di ulteriori _madeleine_ , il Dottore si sente sereno e limpido come il cielo parigino fuori dal caffè. Sarà la compagnia di quel che resta del suo amato volumetto di Agatha Christie, o forse l'infuso all'acacia, o magari il fatto di aver appena salutato River, dopo averla portata all'ultima grande festa sul ghiaccio, per il suo compleanno.

Sbocconcella un pezzettino di dolce, prende un sorso di infuso, e volta pagina aspettandosi come ogni volta uno sviluppo totalmente diverso. Avrà letto quel libro duemila volte, e ogni volta crede di poter cambiare la storia con la forza del pensiero.

Ecco, è proprio questo il momento in cui la donna compare nel suo campo visivo, la donna che poco più tardi si trasformerà davanti ai suoi occhi in un corvo e volerà via come una scheggia d'ossidiana contro l'azzurro del cielo.

Ora il Dottore non lo sa, non può saperlo, ma avverte la sua presenza, e alza lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia inesistenti nel cercare una somiglianza o una corrispondenza. Chi è? La conosce? L'ha già vista?

È alta e ben fatta, fasciata in un abitino dal gusto gotico completo di corsetto stringato e continua ad osservarlo. Non è ben sicuro di quale delle tre considerazioni lo renda più nervoso. Non è mai stato molto a suo agio in compagnia di donne consapevoli della propria bellezza, e la sconosciuta è bella, seppure in modo tragico, come l'eroina di uno di quei deliziosamente abominevoli romanzacci in tre parti, di cui le protagoniste di Jane Austen sembravano essere tanto appassionate.

Cara vecchia Jane, è un pezzo che non va a farle visita, ora che ci pensa.

“Lei è il Dottore?” domanda la sconosciuta, e il Dottore fa un salto sulla sedia, si agita tutto e, colto di sorpresa, rischia di schiantarsi per terra. Riesce a restare dritto, e si guarda a destra e a sinistra con aria sospettosa, neanche temesse di essere seguito.

“Chi sei? Come fai a saperlo? Sei della polizia segreta dello Sceriffo? Sono stato in un posto, una volta, in cui la polizia segreta dello Sceriffo era una minaccia peggiore di – che ne so – angeli, o invasioni aliene. O gatti fluttuanti.”

La ragazza batte le palpebre una sola volta, schiude la bocca per sospirare piano. Dietro i suoi occhi, il Dottore vede scattare riconoscimento e sollievo, misto ad esasperazione e – che strano – affetto.

“Sì, sei proprio tu. Ma non ti ho mai visto prima, 'lei' non mi ha mai mostrato- ah, non importa. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

È il turno del Dottore di sbattere le palpebre, perplesso. Questa donna lo conosce e lo riconosce e sa qualcosa che lui palesemente ignora. È abbastanza per innervorsirlo, ma non è mai stato il tipo da sottrarsi a una richiesta d'aiuto.

“Ti conosco? E cosa posso fare per te...? Come ti chiami?”

“Raven, io sono Raven, Dottore.”

Se non fosse per il fatto che le manca il sorriso da _femme fatale_ e che il suo groviglio di lucenti capelli è corvino piuttosto che biondo e spumeggiante, al Dottore verrebbe quel tremito alle ginocchia che preannuncia sempre un'apparizione di River.

È come se il suo arrivo si annunciasse con quel buffo reumatismo – e si rende conto che non è un'immagine romantica, ma d'altra parte _sa_ di essere un vecchio idiota sentimentale, e _sa_ che River riderebbe, un po' rauca e sexy e spaventosa, all'idea di essere paragonata ad un vecchio, fedele reumatismo.

Persino il nome della donna somiglia a quello di River, il che è perfetto, davvero, _perfetto_ , perché non basta una donna, una magnifica, folle donna a farlo impazzire.

“D'accordo, Raven, ti conosco? Dove ci siamo incontrati?”

Raven stringe le labbra, fa un piccolo cenno con la testa, come a voler negare, poi rialza lo sguardo e inclina il capo come un uccellino.

“Non ci siamo ancora incontrati. Succederà tra molto, molto, molto tempo. Così tanto tempo che non te lo ricorderai neanche. Sarò soltanto una sconosciuta qualsiasi in un caffè di Parigi. Va bene, sai,” prosegue Raven di fronte allo sguardo confuso del Dottore. “Ma ora ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

La donna fa una pausa, scuote la testa, sembra indecisa tra il riso e il pianto, propende infine per una bella risata. Il viso spigoloso di questo Dottore è tutto diverso dalle fattezze del _suo_ Dottore, ma non deve dimenticarsi che – più giovane, certo – si tratta sempre dello stesso magnifico idiota, perennemente bisognoso di una ferma scrollata.

“Allora? Vuoi sapere di cosa si tratta o vuoi restare a guardarmi come un allocco per tutto il tempo? Ti facevo più sveglio!”

Il Dottore non lo sa, non può saperlo, e più avanti non lo ricorderà, ma la sconosciuta ci resta un po' male quando alza le mani per raddrizzarsi il farfallino, piuttosto che sbottare francesismi a sproposito e lisciarsi i baffi che non ha. Sono i gesti di un altro uomo, un altro uomo che è lo stesso uomo di fronte a lei, soltanto infinitamente più vecchio, infinitamente più infelice. Forse questo idiota con il farfallino crede di avere delle preoccupazioni, ed è normale che le giudichi importanti, è normale che ne sia influenzato. Un giorno, non avranno più tutto questo peso, e verranno sostituite da nuovo e fresco orrore.

Non c'è motivo per cui lo sappia adesso, conclude Raven tra sé e sé, e gli sorride un po' più convinta, allungando una mano per dargli un colpetto su un braccio.

“Forza!”

Escono dal locale scansando per un pelo [due donne in fitta conversazione](654929). Il Dottore ha tutte le ragioni per pensare di conoscerle entrambe (una alta e _ginger_ con gli stivaloni, una più minuta in abito vittoriano), ma il suo pensiero è altrove e le ignora come loro ignorano lui. Ci sarà tempo anche per questo, e quel tempo non è oggi.

Si ritrova a dover alzare il passo per raggiungere Raven, che cammina leggera come se non avesse peso nelle ossa, dirigendosi un po' di qua e un po' di là, fermandosi in vari punti pericolosi della strada come a voler ascoltare il vento.

“Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa dovrei fare per aiutarti? O devo tirare a indovinare? Non amo tirare a indovinare, è già abbastanza complicato seguire gli indizi e sperare di farla franca.”

“Non trovo più il Dottore,” ribatte Raven quando il delirio del Dottore si prosciuga, e l'uomo resta a pochi passi da lei sul ciglio della strada trafficata ad agitare le braccia senza proferire verbo.

Il Dottore apre la bocca per ribattere, la richiude, la riapre.

“Il Dot- ma se sono _qui_.”

“Il _mio Dottore._ Ha voluto a tutti costi fare tappa qui per comprare delle _madeleine_ e infuso di acacia, ma appena ho girato lo sguardo l'ho perso. E poi ho incontrato te. Certe cose non cambiano mai, mh?”

Raven non smette di guardarsi intorno, di fiutare l'aria come alla ricerca della corrente giusta. È alta e ha qualcosa di imponente, ma ha la grazia un po' nervosa di un volatile, un istinto animale aggiuntivo che la tiene sul chi vive.

Nella sua estrema, atavica perplessità, il Dottore ha creduto che fosse umana, non precisamente terrestre, probabilmente di un'epoca lontana. Ora che l'osserva muoversi si rende conto di essersi sbagliato del tutto. Può sembrare umana, ma non lo è neanche un po'.

“Ah, coraxiana, vero?” interloquisce dopo qualche secondo, e Raven si congela sul posto, raggelata da parole così semplici, così inavvertitamente crudeli.

“Sì,” risponde dopo un attimo, ed è felice di essere di spalle. Per fortuna, il Dottore non si accorge di nulla.

Raven mentirebbe se dicesse di non sentire forte, pungente, la tentazione di avvertirlo, ora che è in tempo.

È così giovane qui, e se le sue mani sono macchiate di sangue da eventi passati, almeno non sono ancora coperte del sangue color petrolio dei coraxiani. Corvinus esiste ancora, nella sua linea temporale.

No, non può. Si morde le labbra e scuote piano la testa, inghiotte parole taglienti come schegge e lascia che sia soltanto il suo cuore a gonfiarsi di angoscia. Persino ora sente di amare questo vecchio fanfarone, di amarlo in tutto e nonostante tutto. Se lo avvertisse, la storia cambierebbe. Forse Corvinus non verrebbe mai distrutto, e forse lei non incontrerebbe mai il Dottore. Forse il _suo_ Dottore non esisterebbe mai. Forse sarebbe questo sconosciuto dal viso liscio e dagli occhi antichi, dalle mani nervose e dalla bocca espressiva, dinoccolato come una giraffa ubriaca a strapparsi dalla gola un grido di orrore primale durante l'immane rogo di Corvinus.

Un familiare sussurro metallico strappa entrambi dalle rispettive riflessioni. Il Dottore si guarda intorno allarmato, cercando l'amata sagoma della sua cabina blu. Non è possibile, comunque, l'ha lasciata nei pressi della Tour Eiffel, e non le ha ancora installato il telecomando a distanza e-

Ah. Ma questa non è la sua TARDIS. O meglio, lo è, ma tra _quanto_ tempo? Ai graffi e alle ingiurie sul guscio esterno della straordinaria nave si sono aggiunte scalfitture e bruciature, scoloriture e rattoppi, tutti amorevolmente riparati e camuffati al meglio, ma comunque evidenti.

La TARDIS resta in alto, oltre le cime degli alberi e i tetti dei palazzi, ma le porte si aprono.

“Dottore! Dove diavolo ti eri cacciato!” sbotta Raven, mani sulle anche e acconciatura bellicosa. All'interno della TARDIS sospesa, il Dottore torna indietro di tre passi, poi fa nuovamente capolino. Per prima cosa, compaiono i suoi folti e lucenti baffi (il Dottore più giovane pensa che siano una buona idea, poi pensa a River, e rimanda i baffi a tempi migliori), e subito dopo le rose sul broccato del suo panciotto. È il panciotto dei giorni allegri, Raven lo riconosce, ed è felice di vederlo anche se intende fargli una sonora ramanzina per essersene andato chissà dove senza di lei.

“ _Parbleu,_ mia cara ragazza, non prendertela con me, questa volta non c'entro niente. La TARDIS ha rilevato un'anomalia, e non mi lascia più atterrare. È bizzarro, però, perché rilevo un'altra TARDIS, la _stessa_ TARDIS in un altro punto della linea temp- ah. Sono davvero stato così giovane? Beh, buona giornata ragazzo mio!” conclude il Dottore baffuto al se stesso più giovane. “Raven? Andiamo?”

“Arrivederci,” dice Raven al Dottore col farfallino, avvicinandosi per rubargli un abbraccio. Il Dottore esita e si agita, senza sapere dove appoggiare le mani, mentre Raven lo stringe come vorrebbe stringere il _suo_ idiota, l'uomo che non si permette di toccarla pur di espiare le proprie colpe.

Raven si stacca con un piccolo sospiro, e sotto lo sguardo stordito del Dottore spicca un salto leggero, trasformandosi a mezz'aria in un corvo dalle piume lucenti, in volo verso la TARDIS.

“ _Au revoir_ , ragazzo mio!” saluta il Dottore con i baffi, e le doppie porte della TARDIS si chiudono mentre la nave scompare nel Vortice.

Il Dottore rimane a terra con il principio di una feroce emicrania. Oggi Parigi è soffocante, per il peso dei déjà vu, per il convergere di linee temporali future e passate che un giorno – forse – avranno senso.

È il caso di far scorta di _madeleine_ e riprendere il viaggio. Ha voglia di andare a vedere le Cascate di Sale del pianeta Als, e pensa proprio di dover passare a prendere River, prima di inserirne le coordinate.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo fa capo al [Manifesto del New New Who](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988808) delirato da me e Nykyo <3.


End file.
